It's Just The Beginning
It's Just A Beginning 'is the first video on the channel which is still available on the channel. Though it is, it is not the first video he ''uploaded. The name of the first video he uploaded is still not known, but a video named "Friendship Day Special" is the first video he ever showed. The only available clip from this video is from the video "Reacting To My Old Videos (100K Subs Special)". No other clip is available about the video. The current video shows how Shub got motivated. It does not contain any voice. Transcript A sun's image animation appears. "When I started my channel :} I was f**kin happy Coz I got 69 Subs in 2 Weeks :D" "Then I started Posting Videos and Got 5 Likes on My First Vid *_*" "I was F**Kin Happy and felt I can do this SHIT B}" "................................" "Then................. . . . . I Came In Front Of Some Comments" A Comment Is Shown. '''Shashwat Prasad: Congratulations, I gave you your 200th dislike SAM PARADOX: Bosdikeya tu jiska roast kiya (Stupid, you roasted him.) Phir usekea content kikuu use kiyaa (But why did you use his content?) Gaming and storyline Kutch naya karo ssalo (Do something new, stupid.) Ashu Thakur: Tu ch**iya hai (You are a stupid.) Ran Morkel: Paka deya. (You bored me.) Suraj Kumar: Ch**iye (Stupid.) Aditya Singh: Bhai.. Mat kar.. Tere se nahi ho paye ga.. Talha Aslam: Ch**iya hai tu itni Booring video. (You are stupid. So boring video!) kishu yadav: bhai bekar video hai Kuchh achha Kar (This is a stupid video. Do something good.) Akshat Osborn: cartoono ki roast kar ke tu khbhie paise nahi kama payega (If you roast cartoons, you will never make money.) After a few fast flashback comments, a crying emoji is shown. "After that I was F**king Depressed and Sad ....... That much sad ,,,,that I thought to Stop It :{" "I Felt That I Was Not Able To Make Anyone Happy.... Everyone Hates Me :{ I Can't make anyone smile :{" "But...... . . . . Then :}" Some comments are shown. Mansi Mailapalli: awesome...tha...yaar...waiting.for.more.videos... (That was awesome. Waiting for more videos.) GsP HuB: MAST THI BHAI.. :) (That was amazing.) Brodas Funway: Great bro ..... thanks kuch naya dikhane ke liye (Great bro. Thanks for showing me something new.) tekbyakkz: Bro Keep It Up I'm With u Bakchod Yaar: Mast thi (That was amazing.) Shashwat Raj: bhai bohot achi video hai keep going (That's a good video. Keep going.) NUBBI mc5: yo bro mchade tabahi (You bro. Bring the disaster.) catchphrase. Many more comments are shown. "After Having My "BEAST FAMILY" and their support With Me :}" "I Was LIKE...................." A female tiger is shown climbing up a rock. "Thank You all For Supporting Me:} It's Time To Drop Bombs on Youtube /+_+\" "It's Our First "QNA TIME" :}" "Ask Your Questions As..... #BBS QNA-- "Your Question"" "Keep Supporting Me :} I Love my Beast Family{ .................................................... Infinite} This Much :} ^^ "Apna Khayal Rakhna Aur Meri Videos Aise Hi Dekhte Rehena Yar :p BYE :}" Outro. Category:Videos Category:Extras